


Safe with Me

by Virtuous_Jinn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, Drama, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'll fix the tags in the future, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtuous_Jinn/pseuds/Virtuous_Jinn
Summary: El programa de intercambio marcó un antes y un después en la vida de todos.El tiempo paso y las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar.Incluso si no era su responsabilidad, Lucifer tuvo que tomar una decisión.Diavolo lo vio en sus ojos, estaba lejos de arrepentirse de su elección.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Safe with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ya hay demasiados fanfics sobre relaciones románticas, es hora de explorar otras áreas.

La noche, al igual que el día, siempre estaba plagado de oscuridad en Devildom. Sólo las estrellas artificiales que decoraban el gran manto nocturno y las farolas que se coronaban como las reinas de las calles evitaban la penumbra absoluta.

Sin embargo, era la luna con su gran resplandor y enorme figura que se llevaba el premio esa noche, deleitando a todos con su suave brillo y brindando una sensación de paz a todo aquel que era bañado por ella, a pesar de ser solo otra imitación más.

No obstante, existía un alma en particular que circulaba por los amplios y extensos pasillos del RAD que no parecía ser afectado por dicha paz. El mayor de los hermanos caídos vistiendo su característico traje, elegante e imponente al igual que su presencia, atravesó el umbral de una de las tantas puertas existentes a lo largo de la habitación. Solamente sus pasos, raudos pero firmes, eran el único ruido audible a esa hora, haciendo eco y marcando el compás de su respiración.

Esta acción se mantuvo por un largo tiempo siendo únicamente interrumpido por un pequeño detalle:

El exceso de puertas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Lucifer maldijo internamente tratando de acelerar sus pasos. Se había cumplido ya tres meses desde que el programa de intercambio había terminado. A pesar de lo agradecido que estaba de haber finalizado el proyecto sin problema alguno no pudo evitar lamentar el vacío que significaba la partida de MC. Aquel mortal que en un principio lo había catalogado como una tarea más del programa para llevar a cabo con éxito el deseo de su maestro se había vuelto un miembro más y fundamental para su familia, adorado por todos sus hermanos y trayendo una felicidad similar a la que habían sentido durante sus años como ángeles en compañía de la pequeña Lilith. Incluso si lo negaba ante sus hermanos y su superior, Lucifer no podía estar más agradecido con la oportunidad de conocer al vestigio de su querida hermana y no podía esperar a que una nueva oportunidad se presentara.

Las semanas que siguieron a su partida pasaron de forma rápida, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Cumpliendo con los múltiples informes y afinando los últimos detalles que quedaron del programa no fue hasta su primer día de descanso que la realidad lo golpeo con fuerza. Luego, transcurrieron de forma lenta al punto de irritarlo. Tampoco ayudaba el estado de ánimo de sus hermanos, quienes luchaban por acostumbrarse a volver a la rutina que tenían antes que MC apareciera en sus vidas. El malestar era notorio en cada uno ya sea por sus formas de actuar o simplemente diciéndolo abiertamente, y pasaría mucho tiempo para que llegaran a un acuerdo consigo mismo.

El único consuelo que tenían por el momento era el DDD que amablemente Diavolo le había permitido mantener para así poder seguir en contacto.

Con ello parecía que los días marcharían con normalidad, sin problemas significativos que pudieran irrumpir la paz de Devildom.

Y así lo creyó.

Hasta hace una semana.

Lo había notado en el apacible ambiente que los rodeaba últimamente. La calma nunca fue un rasgo característico de Devildom y a pesar de que se agradecía, este comenzaba a sembrar incomodidad entre los habitantes del lugar. Lucifer no pudo evitar recordar los días antes que desobedeciera a su padre y lo llevara a él y a sus hermanos a la ruina. Algo estaba por ocurrir y el extraño comportamiento de Diavolo solo respaldaba su creencia.

Había intentado múltiples veces contactar al heredero, pero tanto él como Barbatos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse y Lucifer no tuvo más opción que tomar momentáneamente las riendas del lugar y procurar que el caos no se apoderara de todos.

No fue hasta que la situación se había vuelto incontrolable que finalmente decidió iniciar su propia búsqueda y traer de regreso al hijo del Rey Demonio. Pero como si algo o alguien leyera sus intenciones rápidamente se deshizo de tal idea luego de recibir una llamada en su DDD

Diavolo solicitaba su presencia en su oficina de inmediato.

Luego de haber atravesado el séptimo umbral de esa noche Lucifer se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera de tonalidad marrón. Acercó su puño dispuesto a golpear y anunciar su llegada hasta que un ruido en particular lo detuvo. Voces conocidas se oían del otro lado de la puerta, algunos más claros que otros y que parecían estar envueltos en una acalorada discusión desconcertando en gran medida al pelinegro.

Su mente mantenía su propia disputa sobre la siguiente acción a realizar, temiendo interrumpir indebidamente la discusión que se llevaba a cabo. Sin embargo, cualquier escenario pensado fue cortado abruptamente debido al silencio que se apoderó del lugar de un momento a otro seguido de una inusual sensación de tensión que invadió su cuerpo paralizándolo inmediatamente.

Antes que pudiera recuperarse de aquella insólita reacción una voz lo llamó desde el interior, reconociendo inmediatamente a su propietario y percibiendo una mezcla de emociones que sacudió su mente.

-Lucifer, entra a mi oficina… **ahora** -

Rápidamente se obligó a recuperar su compostura habitual y luego de una fracción de segundos agarró las manijas doradas y empujó la puerta hacia dentro lo suficiente para poder entrar con elegancia. La madera cruje al cerrar sin dejar de darle la espalda y de inmediato levanta su mirada para observar a los presentes notando que nadie más que Diavolo parado frente a su escritorio se encontraba presentes en el lugar.

No hay rastro alguno de Barbatos.

\- “Extraño…juraría haber oído su voz…”-

-Lucifer, no tengas miedo… acércate- Habló el demonio suavemente acompañado de un pequeño gesto con su mano derecha al ver que su amigo no se apartaba de la puerta.

Todo parecía normal hasta que Lucifer noto la sonrisa que Diavolo le dedicaba, despertando dentro del ángel caído un sentimiento olvidado, un temor que solo había experimentado al recibir la ira de su padre.

Cuidando cada paso que daba y evitando mostrar el sentimiento que lo abrumaba en ese momento, se acercó al heredero de Devildom hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de él. La presión que había sentido a través de la puerta se había intensificado, sofocándolo levemente y percatándose de como el sudor comenzaba a emanar de sus poros. En el instante que sus ojos hicieron contacto la presión ejercida sobre la voluntad del antiguo miembro del Reino Celestial se volviera insostenible. Su cuerpo, el cual hacía mucho que actuaba por cuenta propia se posicionó de tal manera que quedara arrodillado frente a su amo, apoyando uno de sus brazos en su pierna y con la cabeza agachada como símbolo de respeto.

\- ¿He causado algo merecedor de su ira Lord Diavolo? Si es así, estoy preparado para aceptar las consecuencias por mis actos - Las palabras salieron de su boca antes que pudiera formular lo que realmente deseaba preguntar.

En un inicio el príncipe mostró confusión en sus ojos por la forma que Lucifer se dirigía hacia él. No fue hasta el pasar de varios de minutos que su mente logro conectar el porqué de lo ocurrido y rápidamente sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando preocupación y vergüenza de su acción.

El ambiente lentamente se volvió soportable para el mayor de los hermanos y con él, la sensación que se había puesto a cargo de sus acciones desapareció.

-Yo… lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Ha sido un día difícil- Las palabras del príncipe salieron casi como un susurro cargado de las mismas emociones que había sentido a través de la puerta: rabia, indignación, preocupación, pero sobre todo… tristeza.

Lucifer en todos sus años de servidumbre jamás había visto tal carga de emociones de parte de su maestro, aumentando en gran medida inquietud hacia lo que sea que haya ocurrido que, claramente era de suma gravedad. Inmediatamente volvió a ponerse de pie, negando con la cabeza y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para calmar al presente.

-No tiene por qué disculparse Lord Diavolo. Como futuro heredero no es de sorprender que su presencia someta a aquellos situados por debajo de usted es solo que… fue algo inesperado- Rara vez estaba dispuesto a mostrar algún indicio de debilidad. Luego de su caída había prometido no volver a flaquear por el bien de sus hermanos, pero la confianza que sentía hacia el demonio más viejo cultivada a lo largo de sus años como súbdito y el apoyo que este le había brindado era suficiente para ceder en esta ocasión.

-Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. Nuestra relación está más allá de un amo y su súbdito Lucifer, jamás olvides eso. - Su tono se había tornado serio y su mirada fría, una expresión que muchos esperarían por parte del futuro gobernante del infierno.

Aclarando levemente su garganta, el príncipe volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Sé que mi solicitud ha sido muy repentina más aún mi desaparición esta última semana, pero la situación actual ameritaba mi presencia y no tuve tiempo de contactarme contigo. Me disculpo desde ya por todo lo que debiste haber pasado estos días. -

Lucifer asintió con su cabeza siendo tomado por el pelirrojo como una señal para que continuara.

-Durante nuestra ausencia, Barbatos y yo investigamos una serie de anomalías que ocurrieron en los alrededores de Devildom y los ocho pisos que componen nuestro mundo. Habíamos pensado que solo era un pequeño desfase de la naturaleza debido a la ausencia de los ángeles y humanos que fueron introducidos en nuestro ecosistema el cual se había adaptado por su bien. -

-Sin embargo, mientras más pistas recolectábamos esta idea fue desechada completamente y reemplazada por una que nos alertaba de una posible catástrofe. Un desequilibrio en el poder residual que el Reino Celestial deja caer sobre nosotros cada cierto tiempo para contener nuestra naturaleza y evitar afectar el mundo humano había aumentado considerablemente. –

-Envié a Barbatos para que monitoreara la zona adyacente al Reino Celestial mientras buscaba la forma de contactar con ellos para solicitar respuestas. Fue entonces cuando la situación… dio un giro inesperado…-

\- ¿Dónde está Barbatos?, ¡¿Se encuentra herido o retenido por los ángeles?!- Lucifer había tenido la necesidad de interrumpir a su superior en ese instante. En su mente aún rondaba la discusión que había oído a través de la puerta convencido que una de las voces que había escuchado correspondía al de su fiel servidor.

Los labios de Diavolo temblaron, como si dudara sobre qué respuesta dar exactamente.

\- ¿Barbatos? No… él… él está ocupado cuidando de una… visita inesperada- respondió de forma vaga con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente para aplacar la preocupación de su acompañante.

Apartándose de su escritorio se trasladó hacia un gran ventanal y lo abrió permitiendo que una reconfortante brisa acariciara su piel y la de Lucifer. Dándole la espalda en todo momento mirando hacia el horizonte, Diavolo inició con su relato.

-La verdad es que unos días antes de nuestra desaparición recibí un mensaje proveniente del Reino Celestial. No había remitente y la forma en que estaba escrito era descuidado y apenas legible. Me atrevería a decir que incluso el mensaje está incompleto, como si quien lo escribiera lo hubiera hecho contra el tiempo-

Los ojos de Lucifer se dilataron levemente ante tal información. Desde el envío que realizó al Reino Celestial con el informe sobre los resultados del programa no habían tenido noticias algunas sobre ellos. Habían asumido que realizarían una audiencia a los involucrados para respaldar lo enviado y responderían en brevedad su opinión al respecto, sin embargo, esto jamás ocurrió. Incluso Simeon, quien había prometido escribirle personalmente antes de reincorporarse a sus deberes no lo hizo. De un día para otro el Reino Celestial se sumió en un profundo silencio y aun así jamás imagino que algo grave pudiese estar ocurriendo allí.

Las preguntas no tardaron de abandonar su boca una vez más.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave en el Reino Celestial? ¿Se ha comunicado con el Arcángel Miguel? ¿Qué hay de Simeon? ¿Cree que tenga correlación con el aumento de dicho poder?, si existe la posibilidad de que los reinos inicien un conflicto que derive en batalla mis hermanos y yo estamos dispuestos a luch- 

Diavolo negó con la cabeza antes de trasladarse a su escritorio y sacar un papel de uno de sus cajones. Con sumo cuidado extendió el objeto hacia el mayor de los hermanos para que este lo tomara, deteniendo de paso la lluvia de preguntas permitiéndole continuar con su declaración.

-Lamentablemente todos los medios han sido bloqueados y no hay forma de saber el estado actual del Reino Celestial. Es muy arriesgado enviar hombres a monitorear la situación sin estar seguro de que sucede. Lo último que necesitamos es tirar por los suelos todo lo ganado durante el programa de intercambio-

Diavolo hizo una pausa para analizar la reacción de Lucifer ante cada palabra que salía de sus labios. La tensión había vuelto a su cuerpo dejando sus instintos a flor de piel listo para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza.

-Además, se nos es imposible traducir la única pista que tenemos, está redactado en un lenguaje muy antiguo y me atrevería a decir que es incluso más antiguo que tu existencia Lucifer. Sin embargo, hubo una palabra que pudimos compren-

Los ojos del pelinegro viajaron a través del papel en busca de respuestas. Al reconocer tanto la escritura como el idioma con el que estaba escrito un sinfín de recuerdos golpearon su mente sin descanso, acelerando su respiración obligándolo a utilizar como soporte el escritorio del heredero cuando sus piernas perdieron la capacidad de sostenerlo ante la bruma que lo consumía.

Su tiempo en el Reino Celestial no había estado exento de polémica siendo el incidente que lo desterró a él y sus hermanos la gota que derramo el vaso. Sin embargo, debido a que gran parte de los problemas ocurrieron durante su formación no fueron catalogados como de gravedad, a excepción de uno que quedó grabado tanto física como mentalmente en él.

_“Dado que ninguno de sus superiores estaba disponible para ayudarlo con sus estudios, Lucifer había optado por dejar que los libros cumplieran el rol de maestro. Escabulléndose de su habitación en silencio caminó por los largos pasillos que muchas veces había recorrido cada vez que su padre solicitaba su presencia hasta llegar a una entrada custodiada por 3 ángeles._

_La biblioteca de Jofiel era conocida en todo el Reino Celestial, si bien su tamaño era reducido comparado con otras locaciones de igual importancia cada libro que descansaba en los estantes era un caldero de conocimiento sin fondo. Debido a ello su acceso estaba restringido sólo para aquellos ángeles de alto rango._

_Lucifer estaba lejos de ser uno de ellos, pero su astucia era más que suficiente para cumplir su propósito, logrando adentrase en la biblioteca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Pasaron varios minutos antes que diera con un libro que llamara su atención por completo. Parecía viejo, pero bien cuidado. Su lomo de un color no más oscuro que su cabello estaba cubierto con pequeños diseños dorados al igual que las letras que adornaban la tapa, en un idioma que jamás había visto en sus años de vida._

_Alzó su mirada para asegurarse que nadie lo había descubierto y apartó la tapa dejando ver el contenido que escondía. Cada página estaba repleta de las mismas letras vistas en la tapa resaltando de éstas con su tono rojizo y desprendiendo una sensación agradable para el pequeño ángel._

_Pasaron varias horas y el único resultado obtenido había sido la traducción de una palabra. Antes que pudiera pasar a la siguiente página una mano se posó sobre su hombro provocando un leve escalofrío y obligándolo a girar su cabeza. Detrás de su persona se encontraba el arcángel Gabriel, también conocido como el “mensajero de Dios” vistiendo su icónica túnica blanca y pergamino del cual jamás se apartaba. Lucifer podía sentir como su mirada desnudaba su mente y alma por completo en un instante._

_\- ¿Qué significa este acto de desobediencia Lucifer? ¿Has olvidado que esta área está prohibida para los seres de tu nivel? ¿Acaso quieres contradecir las órdenes de tu padre? ¿Que el esfuerzo que hemos derramado en ti sea en vano?_

_Lucifer estaba aterrorizado, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra en su defensa, perdiendo el control de sus pensamientos y la percepción de los alrededores. En cambio, Gabriel decidió seguir su interrogación como si supiera de ante manos que no obtendría respuesta alguna del menor de forma inmediata._

_Para cuando Lucifer volvió en si estaba de regreso en su habitación, solo y con la puerta sellada para que no pudiera abandonar el lugar por su cuenta._

_Cuando dio con un espejo para buscar en su cuerpo algún indicio de castigo físico no encontró absolutamente nada asumiendo así que su castigo serio impuesto con otro método. No fue hasta que un picor se apodero de su nuca y simultáneamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo que se dio cuenta de la verdad._

_Grabada en cada sector donde el picor se hacía presente y sólo visible para el ojo de quién lo realizó y él mismo se encontraba la única palabra que había sido capaz de aprender de aquel extraño idioma._

**_Fracaso_ ** _.”_

Al recobrar sus sentidos Lucifer notó que ya no se encontraba de pie en la oficina, menos de estar apoyado en el escritorio que había usado de ancla anteriormente. Para gran consternación su cuerpo se hallaba de rodillas apoyado en el cuerpo de Diavolo quien había rodeado su cuerpo con ambos brazos a la altura de la cintura para evitar su caída.

Con la falta de espacio entre sus cuerpos sus rostros, principalmente sus labios estaban a poco centímetro de tocarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro y como involuntariamente estas se sincronizaban. Al encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más como al inicio pudo notar como este le dedicaba una mirada de inquietud y…

**¿Lástima?**

\- ¿Lucifer te encuentras bien? -

Lucifer dudó en responder de inmediato dicha pregunta. Su mente se había vuelto un lío en tan solo un momento, podía sentir como su orgullo se quebrajaba con lo sucedido. Apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre sus piernas y luego de un profundo suspiro recuperó su característica expresión de neutralidad y asintió con su cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado Diavolo ayudó a Lucifer a volver a ponerse de pie, negándose a soltarlo hasta no estar convencido de que fuese capaz de mantener esa posición por su cuenta. Lucifer no pudo esconder su sonrisa de gratitud hacia el hombre que tanto apoyo le había brindado desde su llegada. Ya más estable, el demonio de cabello rojizo retomó la conversación.

-Lo último que deseo con esta situación es abrumarte Lucifer- Diavolo se había alejado de su lado hasta quedar a un lado de una puerta simple de color rojo oscuro sujetando de forma superficial su manija. -Sé que aún estás lidiando las consecuencias del programa de intercambio y soy consciente del peso que cargas injustamente por mis deseos, pero eres el único calificado en todo Devildom para cumplir este deber-

-Haré cualquier cosa que me pida Lord Diavolo y me asegurare siempre de que no se arrepienta de tal elección- respondió elevando su pecho con gran orgullo

El heredero parecía altamente feliz por tal declaración alivianando considerablemente el entorno agrio que había predominado durante gran parte de la charla. Diavolo invitó a Lucifer con una mano a adentrarse a la nueva locación tomando la delantera. El pelinegro no tardó en seguirlo.

No era la primera vez que entraba a dicha habitación. A pesar de estar conectada directamente a la oficina de Diavolo su puerta sólo aparecía cuando su futuro gobernante requería un tiempo a solas para descansar, lo cual era raro.

Su interior era de espacio reducido y bastante simple. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un grisáceo pálido sin adornos significativos más allá de uno o dos cuadros de paisajes del mundo humano, el suelo de una madera marrón oscuro había sido cubierto por un barniz especial de tal manera que brillaba suavemente sin la necesidad que la luz impactara en ella. Una pequeña mesa de noche se hallaba no muy lejos de la cama donde Barbatos yacía sentado a un lado de esta mientras la cama era ocupada por-

Por una fracción de segundo Lucifer sintió como su corazón era apuñalado por mil agujas deteniendo su respiración de golpe. La neutralidad que había forzado en su rostro hace unos instantes cayo inmediatamente siendo remplazada por una inigualable expresión de horror

Su cuerpo avanzo lentamente acompañado de un escalofrío que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente cuando la sensación lo obligo a detenerse. Su mente, que aún trataba de recuperarse del shock anterior le gritaba sin descanso, suplicándole que apartara la mirada, cerrara sus ojos y se obligara a despertar de la pesadilla que estaba presenciando.

Finalmente, de sus labios escapó un nombre que creyó que no volvería a pronunciar en mucho tiempo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

\- ¿Luke? -

Un gemido lastimoso se oyó como respuesta, seguido de sollozos que sólo empeoraron el agujero de angustia que crecía en el estómago del demonio.

Acostado en la cama, envuelto precariamente con vendajes y sin parar de temblar yacía el pequeño ángel malhumorado enviado por Miguel para el programa de intercambio. Su característico gorro abultado había sido reemplazado por pequeñas protuberancias que crecían dolorosamente a los costados de su cabeza y en los laterales de su frente. Su cabello, corto y de un radiante tono dorado oscuro creció considerablemente siendo visible una intensa degradación hacia las puntas ocultando parte de su rostro y dándole una apariencia más salvaje.

Su ropa se había vuelto una maraña de retazos teñidas en su gran mayoría de mugre y sangre, tapando solo lo necesario de su cuerpo. Su piel, un lienzo de un tono lechoso y sinónimo de pureza no era más que un caos de tonalidades moradas y verdosas, raspones y heridas.

Cuanto más tiempo Lucifer mantenía la mirada en el pequeño ángel más detalles percibía haciendo que la angustia se volviera ira al punto de sentir que podría traer un segundo Satan al mundo.

A pesar de que la presencia y actitud de Luke jamás había sido de su agrado e incluso que el mismo había estado a punto de acabar con su vida su estado estaba lejos de haber sido propinado como castigo. Había odio detrás de tal acto, deseos fervientes de romperlo como si se tratase de un juguete.

¿Podría haber más daño en él que Diavolo no había notado? ¿Daños que no pudieran ser vistos a simple vista?

De pronto las náuseas se hicieron presentes en Lucifer.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha…? - Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se rompiera en el proceso.

-Hoy cumple su tercer día en este estado… - Los puños de Diavolo se cerraron con fuerza clavando sus uñas en su palma -Luego de encontrarlo lo llevamos inmediatamente con Uphir. No obstante, por más intentos que realizó no logró curar sus heridas del todo. Para cuando despertó al día siguiente él…- La frase murió en su boca desviando su mirada.

Lucifer no tuvo necesidad de pedir que terminara su declaración, había experimentado de primera mano heridas que se negaban en sanar y el cambio de convertirse en un ser de pecado. Inclusive tuvo que soportar los desgarradores gritos de dolor y confusión de sus hermanos cuando comenzaban a asimilar lo ocurrido.

Aun así, el estado de Luke estaba lejos de lo que habían vivido. El nivel de maltrato en su cuerpo le hacía pensar que nunca fue su objetivo que acabara convirtiéndose en esto, más bien parecía un…

**Un claro intento de asesinato**

-Lucifer, conoces lo que es caer desde el Reino Celestial. Entiendes mejor que nadie lo que él está sufriendo en este instante e incluso… Puede que sea aún más de lo que tú y tus hermanos llegaron a sentir…-

-No soy quién para solicitarte esto, tal vez ni siquiera debería considerarlo como nuestra responsabilidad, pero…-

Diavolo no tuvo la necesidad de finalizar su petición.

Lucifer ya había tomado una decisión.

Con mucho cuidado Lucifer tomo el lugar de Barbatos quien ya había abandonado la habitación y esperó pacientemente a que Luke permitiera entablar contacto físico y susurrando de vez en cuando palabras de consuelo. Al ver que su presencia ya no era necesaria decidió seguir los pasos de su fiel servidor sin antes dar por última vez un vistazo a la pareja. Una sensación de nostalgia se filtró por su mente junto con el recuerdo de un muy malherido Lucifer esperando a que el menor de los hermanos accediera a que este cuidara de él antes que de sí mismo.

Lucifer volvía a revivir el pasado y para consternación de Diavolo parte de esto era su culpa.

Ya fuera de su oficina cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y suspiró aliviado. Había mucho trabajo por delante y temía que la situación solo empeorara.

Una voz, llena de calma como era característico de propietario lo saco de sus pensamientos obligándolo a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Cree que sea prudente informarle a Lucifer sobre “ese” detalle de lo ocurrido? -

Diavolo apartó la vista de su acompañante hacia la luna y se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato buscando consuelo en la cálida luz artificial que esta emanaba de ella.

\- ¿Lord Diavolo? - Era la primera vez que Barbatos pronunciaba su nombre desde el descubrimiento de Luke. No era un secreto para el príncipe que la situación lo estaba afectando más de la cuenta, negándose a abandonar al pequeño niño por más de cinco minutos e incluso estar dispuesto de destrozar su propia ropa para poder remendar sus heridas.

Ya con la mente más clara se ubicó frente a él y en un acto que nunca había realizado hacia su fiel seguidor dejo caer su mano con cuidado sobre su cabeza y la acarició con cariño tratando de traspasar algo de tranquilidad a su corazón.

-No. Definitivamente no por ahora. Necesitamos que la mente de Lucifer se centre absolutamente en el cuidado de Luke- agregando antes que este pudiera responder: -Además… es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Lucifer pregunte sobre el paradero de Simeón. -

Barbatos correspondió sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza. Ahora que el problema principal había sido resuelto temporalmente se permitirían un momento de quietud para recobrar fuerzas.

Mientras abandonaban el lugar no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Por más que le preocupara la lenta recuperación del ahora pequeño demonio y las secuelas que ésto dejaría en su mente un rayo de esperanza se alzaba con fervor entre ellos.

Una luz nacida de la frase que había oído salir de los labios de Lucifer al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

_“Todo estará bien Luke”_

_“Tu hermano mayor está aquí”_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Esta idea nació durante una conversación en el discord de Obey Me! Español. Luego de proponerla no fui capaz de sacarla de mi mente y resulto en esto.   
> No estoy segura si seguiré expandiendo la historia, hasta entonces queda a libre interpretación lo ocurrido antes y después de lo escrito.  
> Me disculpo desde ya por las faltas ortográficas, escribir hasta las 6am no es sano y mi lector beta hizo su mejor esfuerzo.   
> Hasta la próxima~~


End file.
